Helpless
by HookerLoL
Summary: "Body still shivering from his orgasm, Ritsuka nearly lost his breath entirely to find Soubi smirking happily behind him." Yaoi. Not for young minds.
1. Helpless

My chest aches, Ayogi Ritsuka thinks silently to himself.  
>I can't bear this feeling any longer.<br>Heartache.  
>He lay in his bed on his side, his knees pulled up to his stomach and his tail curled up around his thighs. He turns and lays flat on his back, restless.<br>Soubi. . . Baka.  
>His fingers grip his thin blanket and pushes it off of his body, slender legs swinging over the side of his bed. Ritsuka gets up and starts walking across his room, the wooden floorboards creaking occasionally under his soft, cat-like step. He passes a mirror and peers into it, tilting his head at the reflection that stares back at him.<br>His hand reaches up and his index finger and thumb toy with the tip of his fuzzy ear. He sighs and the cat like ears lay flat against the top of his head. His fingers trail down, running through the silky brown-black mess that is his hair, and then further along the smooth, milky canvas that is his face. The pad of his thumb plays with the edges of a bandage on his cheek and Ristuka sighs, thinking that he'll have to change it again soon.  
>Further down, his slim, long fingers trip over the top of his nightshirt. It hangs loosely on his small frame. His fingers slowly unbutton each one of his nightshirt's buttons, almost unsure of himself. Soon, the shirt is hanging off of his round shoulders and he runs his eyes down his reflection. Creamy skin, though soft scattered scars align the pigment. Round, perfectly pink nipples stand on either side of his chest, erect from the chilly night's breeze.<br>Ristuka stops staring at himself, blushing and feeling vain for doing so in the first place, and continues along his room, taking everything in out of boredom.  
>He stares at his blank screened computer and thinks of logging on, but the idea suddenly seems very uninteresting. In meere seconds, with the turn of his head, he spots his picture board, covered in memories. He smiles at the pictures of him and his perky school friend, Yuiko. But the pictures that stand out to him the most are the ones of him and Soubi.<br>Again, he can't help but think, baka. Baka, baka, baka!  
>How can he not answer his phone after he promised me? I gave him an order and he simply disobeyed it. Is he even allowed to do that!<br>Ritsuka sighs in frustration, his tail swinging furiously. In the same moment, he recalls every event he'd had with Soubi and has a sudden change of heart.  
>Well. . . He has protected me. And he has helped me with my homework. And he has told me he loves me, even if it was just an order from my late brother. And he has fuiled my wet dreams and fantasies since the day we met.<br>A blush creeps to Ritsuka's face at the thought of it, and how horribly true the fact is.  
>But why? He's only ever kissed me before, and a kiss is no reason to get turned on.<br>Despite himself, he recalls the familiar feeling of Soubi's tongue invading his mouth, searching every dip and crevice of his oral heat. A shiver racks throughout Ristuka's body and he figure's there's no harm in feeling good again. Right?  
>Feeling like a creep, but also way too anxious to care, he aligns Soubi's pictures next to eachother and reaches his hand inside his loose pajama pants, rubbing himself from outside of his black boxers.<br>A small groan escapes his plush, pink lips as he slowly coaxes himself to full erectness. Suddenly not in the mood to fool around, Ritsuka pulls his pants down, followed directly by his underwear, and lets them both rest at his ankles. His hand wraps tightly, warmly, around his manhood and slowly pumps himself, his free hand pressed flush against the wall under the picture board to steady himself. His lips part as his fingertip dips into the slit, then slowly spreads his precum down the shaft to the hilt. He rubs the precum tenderly over his aching member, wanting to close his eyes from the pleasure he elicts himself, but wanting to keep them open to stare at the pictures of the beautiful blonde haired man.  
>Ritsuka pumps his cock harder, squirming at his own touch, attempting to pull the cum out of himself. He moans openly, fingers clenching and unclenching against the wall like a kitten could its master. Need overcoming want, his eyes slit shut and his body bends forwards, tugging at his weeping member furiously, tail flicking lustfully back and forth. Soubi's face appears in his mind, and again he recalls the feeling of tongues rubbing tongues, teeth biting lips, and he feels like he's almost reached his peak. Ristuka leans up straight, back arching slightly, as he moans loudly to the feel of fingers pinching his hardened nipples. His vision goes darker than the dark room as he releases his seed, once again feeling at the mercy of the idiot Soubi. A pair of lips kiss furry ears, and those ears perk up in horror. Body still shivering from his orgasm, Ritsuka nearly lost his breath entirely to find Soubi smirking happily behind him.<br>Crap.


	2. Heartless

~Body still shivering from his orgasm, Ritsuka nearly lost his breath entirely to find Soubi smirking happily behind him. Crap.~

Ritsuka's face blushes furiously, his hands grabbing blindly for his pajama pants to pull them up over his waist to cover himself. His head still spun from coming so hard, add that on to the embarrassment he just endured, and this task was more difficult than it might have seemed.

"Soubi! What the hell are you doing in my room at this time of night!"

Soubi leans his tall, lean frame against Ritsuka's wall and wipes some of Ritsuka's cum off of the wallpaper with his index finger, placing it in his mouth to taste the young boy. Ritsuka's face flushes completely and he finds it difficult to breathe.

"What are you playing at, you dumb idiot! You ignore my calls all day, after I ordered you not to miss a phone call, and then you show up out of nowhere at-" He glances at the clock before continuing, his voice raising even more. "At three thirty in the morning to peep on me!"

Soubi smiles and shakes his head, finding it adorable how Ritsuka's ears flatten against his head and how his tail swooshes in annoyance. Still leaning against the wall, he reaches his hand out and gently strokes one of the boys soft ears. They twitch in response and Ritsuka growls at him.

"Soubi, answer me or get out." Ritsuka's voice had dropped menecingly which took Soubi by suprise. He would almost be threatening if he wasn't so cute.

Soubi inches closer to the boy, slowly as if to not scare him. He tilts his head and smiles that smile Ritsuka finds heartbreaking. "I've just missed you so I wanted to come see you." His long fingers trace the contours of Ritsuka's face before gently twirling the ends of his hair around his finger. The younger boy blushes at the simple gesture and turns away childishly, folding his arms across his bare chest.

"That was really sexy, you know. Your face when you came, and your voice when you moaned my name."

Ritsuka's entire body stops moving. His tail comes to a halt and his ears perk up. I did what? He thinks to himself. No, no. I only thought his name, right? There's no way I'd submit to calling out that bastard's name at a time like that.

"You're lying." Ristuka sounds smug, trying his hardest to call the man out on his bluff. He stands staring at the wall still and can almost feel Soubi's smirk on his neck.

"No, I heard you loud and clear." Soubi's arms snake around Ritsuka's waist and his hands run lightly up his chest to fondle his nipples. The small boy moans quietly, making Soubi smile as he continues to talk. "You see, when I touched you like this," He continues his little game, pinching at Ritsuka's pink nubs, making the boy squirm under his touch. Soubi only faintly was aware of Ritsuka's thrashing and yelling at him to stop. "When I touched you like this, Ritsuka, you screamed my name in ecstasy and came all over yourself. There's no use in denying it any-"

Soubi's words cut off instantly when his eyes peered up and noticed Ritsuka's picture board. All of the pictures of him and the boy are put together right at eye level for the feline. His smirk widens and his hands roam lower, brushes across Ritsuka's abdomen. "I see. That's why, is it? Why you moaned my name?" His tongue flicks out and licks the shell of his human ear, forcing a groan from the small boy.

Annoyed and feeling defeated, Ritsuka turned around quickly and pushes ad hard as he could against Soubi's chest, screaming at him to get out of his room. When he didn't comply, Ritsuka's voice changed completely. He did truly sound monstrous with his fury.

"Soubi, get the fuck out of my room!"

Though tempted, Soubi held back the urge to ask the boy if that was an order. He simply walked to the window and stuck his foot out, looking back at the flustered boy.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

With that, the blonde haired man dissapeared into the night, leaving Ritsuka's mind numb, and his groin aching.

Not a good chapter o.o

R&R? :3


End file.
